


You Need To Really Come Back, Please

by Rowan12628



Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Delnys, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan12628/pseuds/Rowan12628
Summary: Delnys Raethran woke up on the floor of a cottage, covered in blankets but still cold.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You Need To Really Come Back, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I started months ago and have only just finished oops
> 
> Once again I am posting this at 1am, so please let me know if you catch any typos that I missed.
> 
> I love Delnys so so much, and I love Artis so so much also, so I wanted to write this little interaction!!
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> ✌

Delnys Raethran woke up on the floor of a cottage, covered in blankets but still cold. It was the first real sleep she had had in what felt like weeks, but was, in actuality, just a few days.  
It wasn't a particularly good sleep, but it was long, and she no longer felt bordering on delirious, which was a bonus.

As she sat up slowly, uncomfortably, on the hard wood floor, she noticed something strange. Silence.  
It hadn't ever been loud at the Artisian cottage, but there was usually the sound of Mira pottering around somewhere, or humming to herself. Delnys smiled at the thought.  
But now, there was no such thing.

She checked upstairs and in the yard, even started wandering into the woods before realising she probably shouldn't do that alone.  
Alone.  
That's what she was.

Mira wasn't here, nor were her friends, or Artis. Even Winsler's weird golem wasn't standing by the door.

Checking around for clues, Delnys noticed a small piece of paper addressed to her. A note written in handwriting she didn't recognise.

_Hey. I'm leaving. I think I will be safe. I'm looking forward to talking to you when I'm back. Don't worry about me ♡_

She blushed, looking at the little doodle, almost a scribble- clearly drawn with someone's non-dominant hand. Mira must've asked one of her friends to write a note for her, but wanted to draw the heart herself.

Then she snapped out of it.

She left? She left, after the conversation they just had?  
Left to do what?

Delnys' heart dropped.

_I think I will be safe._

What did that mean? That she was doing something _unsafe_?

Oh, Gods.  
It was clear what the note was alluding to, but Delnys couldn't believe that Mira would just go- would leave her alone, especially after the conversation they had just had.  
To disappear while she was sleeping, only leaving a note, to do something so reckless, irresponsible, dangerous, stupid!

A tear slipped down her cheek, as she thought about what they had spoken about; about the things she desperately wanted to say, but had been way too exhausted to articulate.  
About Mira never coming back; about never being able to tell her...

A door opening shook her out of that thought.

She prepared Acid Splash, bracing for a fight with the newcomer.  
Luckily, she stopped herself before actually casting it, because stood in the doorway was a tall, extremely tired elf, with long dark hair pulled back by a red ribbon.  
Wouldn't have been very nice to attack the man in his own home.

"Ah. Miss Raethran. Have you... seen the others?"

Delnys ran to him, shoving the note into his hands.  
"She- They've gone to fight it. They're going to try and fight it, we have to stop them! Or help them-!" She shook her head frantically, cutting herself off.  
"We have to _do_ something!"

Mr Artisian scanned the note, ever-present frown deepening. He let out a long sigh, of frustration or worry, or maybe both, before politely folding the note and handing it back to Delnys.

"I do not know if they are _trying_ to give me a heart attack, but at this rate..." He massaged his temples, before noticing a large staff leant against the wall.  
"They didn't even take the- okay. Okay. Gods, this is... not a desirable situation. Okay."

"Mr Artisian, we need to go!" Delnys was bouncing on the balls of her feet, anxious energy building up with every passing moment that they were just _standing_ _there_ , doing nothing.

"Yes. Yes..." He met her panicked eyes, and his expression softened from. " _I_ need to go."

"What? No-"

"Miss Raethran. Just because my students have... so recklessly put themselves in danger once again, that does not mean that I can allow you to do the same."

"But-"

"I understand that you wish to help. Believe me, I understand that more than anything.  
I know that you and Mira are... close."

"... Yeah, we're... friends."  
Delnys thought back to their earlier conversation, once more feeling tears rush to her eyes, and heat to her cheeks, as she mentally replayed the things Mira had said.

"Yes, of course. Friends." Artis shook his head slightly. "Regardles of semantics, what I'm trying to say is that you are a student and, though you are not _my_ student, you are still under my care."

"Yeah, I know. I know that." Delnys nodded, eyes downcast.

"My group are... not the most sensible bunch. The one person who was not here and thusly probably had no say in this anyway, is absolutely the most mature, and even she fully jumped into a bottomless pit without hesitation one time. So, it is no surprise to me that they would do something like this.  
However, just because they have done something... quite frankly, _stupid_ , does not mean that you should follow them. No matter how much you feel should."

"Mr Artisian, I can handle myself. I am more advanced and more responsible than your team. And I want to help her- them!" She insisted, still looking down, hands clutching onto the note as if it were a lifeline.

"By no means am I trying to infantilise you, or imply that you aren't capable. You are most likely far more competent than all of my students put together. But you must understand that, as a person in a position of authority, it is my duty to keep you safe."

"... I get it, yeah."

"Furthermore, I would greatly appreciate if you would look after my friend Tebethy, and make sure that he is doing okay. You needn't monitor him too closely, just please ensure that he doesn't... run off anywhere." Artis gently placed his hand on Delnys' shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

With a high Insight roll, it was obvious to Delnys that Artis was just trying to occupy her so that she wouldn't follow him, but she still greatly appreciated the gesture.  
Plus, his logic made sense. Last time she had seen that fucking snake, she had barely managed to heal Mira and get them both out of there- much less fight.

"Okay. I'll stay. But if you aren't back soon, I'm going down to the sewers to find you." She was still bouncing a little, and her hands were shaking, but she nodded and conceded.

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate it. And I promise you, I'll bring her back."

Delnys' cheeks turned pink at that, and the tears that had been building since she woke up began to fall.

"Wait! I, uh... Can you give something to Mira for me?"  
She fumbled around for paper and a quill, scribbling a quick note. It was barely legible through the rushed handwriting and tear marks, but it conveyed the sentiment well enough.

_You need to really come back please._

She folded it shoddily, quickly writing "Mira" on the front, before handing it to Artis, who now looked ready to leave.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Delnys' eyes were once more fixed upon the floor.

"Take care, Miss Raethran. We'll be back before you know it." Artis smiled.

As he left, Delnys felt her shoulders slump. She heard him take off running as soon as he closed the door behind him, and just sighed deeply to herself.

There wasn't much she could do from here. Mr Artisian's little nothic friend was still sleeping in the woods with his orb, so he was pretty easy to watch out for.  
Other than that... there was nothing.

Delnys sat on the pile of blankets she had slept in, anxiously drumming her fingers against her leg.

If there wasn't anything else she could do, she would wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd kill and die for Delnys Raethran.


End file.
